


Assume

by JauneValeska



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauneValeska/pseuds/JauneValeska
Summary: Bart thought he could just join the Team and stop everything from happening. But with a single check up all his plans went out the window and he was forced tell the truth. To share the fate of what would really happen to the Team.





	Assume

" What? Look I'm fine I can just skip this. You've seen me run I'm way faster than Wally and Barry. I don't need someone to give me a check up." Bart said slightly nervous. " I'm totally fit for being a member of the team." ' Nobody told me about any of this. I can't just bluff my way out of this. I crashed the mode. I screwed up.'

Nightwing shook his head." Mandatory nobody can just join the Team without medical checks and some times after mission every needs to be checked out. It'll be done in a flash."

Bart groaned at the pun and tried to look relaxed. But he tried to brush off questions and tried not to reveal anything. He tried not to look Dinah Lance in the eye when she saw his scar tissue on his small frame." You've recently shown signs you haven't been used to eating so often which triggered this. It would've taken place later but we were worried." She stated.

" What kind of future do you really come from? And what kind of kid grows up among heroes with scars like that." Bart could've made some elaborate lie in nanoseconds but he couldn't. 

" I lied all right. The Reach killed off a bunch of heroes and those of us who survived got put to work as slaves. I grew up starving okay? I just wanted to stop all of it and see everyone alive. T-to stop Blue Beetle from slaughtering the team. To stop the sky from being full of ash and being dark grey. " 

The illusion and lies fell apart when he said that. He couldn't just keep acting like everything was okay. Like he was not afraid of screwing every thing up and being afraid of Blue Beetle. He had to talk to people about his problems and be much more open with the Allens and everyone. He spilled their fates little by little to everyone so they could prevent future suffering.

Bart lost some of the Team trust after that. But he was not forced to keep all his problems and the truth hidden deep down unhealthy inside him.


End file.
